La légende de Nox Uchiwa
by Lyxanos
Summary: Suivez l'aventure de Nox, Lynaeween et Rygaar 3 ninjas prodiges dans ce premier chapitre


Chapitre 1:L'examen de l'Académie ninja

Cette histoire se déroule 1 an avant l'attaque de Kyubi et du mystérieux homme encapuchonné.

"Allez, réveil toi Nox c'est l'heure tu vas être en retard pour l'examen" dit une voix féminine.

"Oui maman je suis déjà prêt en faite j'ai presque pas dormi tellement j'étais excité" répondit le dit Nox, un jeune homme d'une dizaine d'années, il était assez grand pour son age, il avait des yeux d'un noir profond il avait des traits fins les cheveux en bataille noirs, il était vêtu d'un t-shirt noir un pantalon noir serré avec un poche à l'arrière gauche pour y mettre ses outils ninjas et une épée assez longue et extrêmement fine sur le flanc droit avec des années de pratique cette épee pourrais tranché avec une précision chirurgicale, et par dessus une veste avec l'emblème des Uchiwa dans le dis.

"Alors bon courage et à ce soir" répondit la femme.

"Oui,bon allez j'y vais je doit aller chercher les jumeaux en route tels que je les connais ils dorment encore à poings fermés alors vais me faire une joie de les mettre de mauvais poil des le matin" répondit Nox avant de partir en 4ème vitesse.

Quelques minutes plus tard

"Allez debout les feignasses l'examen s'obtient pas en roupillant !" Hurla Nox en bas de chez les jumeaux.

"Inutile de brailler comme ça des le matin si tu était plus observateur tu aurais vu que nous sommes déjà la !" Dit une voix féminine du toit du bâtiment.

"Toi, si je t'ai vu mais je crier pour ton frère Lynaeween à vrai dire" répondit Nox.

Lynaeween était du même âge que Nox, elle était toute de bleu vêtu avec le logo de Konoha dans le dos, elle avait les cheveux bleus avec une queue de cheval et des yeux roses perçants.

"Rah cet idiot c'est rendormi" dit t elle en poussant son frère du toit et qui s'écrase lourdement devant Nox.

"Qu'es que c'est ?! Une attaque ?! Dit le frère de celle si qui se réveilla dans la douleur.

"Non, ça Rygaar c'est le petit réveil de ta gentille soeur, comment t'est tu endormi sur le toit d'ailleurs ? Questiona Nox.

"Ah ouais sa y est me souviens on savais que tu viendrais tôt alors on as attendu en haut pour te prendre de vitesse sauf que j'ai du m'endormir" se remémorisa Rygaar.

Rygaar était le portait craché de sa soeur sauf que il avait les cheveux rouge feu coiffé en piques sa tenue était la même que sa soeur mais dans le mode rouge feu.

"Maintenant tu est debout alors allons y avant d'être en retard ! Grogna Lynaeween. Quelques minutes plus tard

"On est pile à l'heure" dit Nox

"Vous êtes en retard" dit une voix derrière lui

"Hiruzen senseï on est désolé c'est à cause de mon idiot de frère" dit Lynaeween

"Je sais qu il est un peu lent mais pas besoin de tout lui mettre sur le dos" dit le vieil homme "Merci senseï vous êtes bien le seul à me défendre "

" bon je vous laisse participer à l'examen vous devais produire des clones et faites vite vous êtes les derniers "

"Je commence alors" dit Nox "multi-clonnage supra !" 1000 clones apparut

tu est reçu Nox" dit Hiruzen

à moi à moi" dit Rygaar tout éxité

"On t'as jamais appris la galenterie" dit sa soeur en lui assenant un coup sur le sommet du crâne

"Aïe tu m'as fait mal pourquoi tu n'as pas fait ça Nox ?!"

"Parce que lui as du talent toi tu est juste idiot "répondit la soeur "A ouais bah c'est ta mère qui est idiote !" Dit Rygaar

"Je te signale que je suis ta soeur alors on as la même mère idiot " répondit Lynaeween désespérée

"Ah ouais c'est vrai bah c'est ton père l'idiot " répondit Rygaar "M'en fiche je le connais même pas !" Répondit la soeur

"Ah ouais moi non plus " répondit Rygaar "Mes condonleances " dit Hiruzen à Nox

"Et encore vous avez encore rien vu la apres ils vont se battre et ça va encore mal finir après moi je m'en fiche je dit ça pour l'école" dit Nox au vieillard

"Arrêtez tout de suite ! Lynaeween à toi !" Dit le vieil homme plus paniqué pour son école que pour ses élèves

"Multi-clonnage " dit la jeune femme une vingtaine de clones apparut

"Bien tu est reçu également Lynaeween" dit le vieillard

"Bon bah la c'est enfin mon tour multi-clonnage" dit Rygaar et une quinzaine de clones apparut alors

"Et enfin Rygaar et reçu également " Conclu Hiruzen

"Bien content de m'être débarasse d'eux trois ils auraient fini par me tuer à coup sûr c'est plus de mon âge ses trucs là" pensa l'Hokage.

"Des demain vous commencerez vos missions par équipe de trois et vous vous verez assigné un tuteur jonin" conclu le vieil homme.

Quelques heures plus tard

"Mais enfin vous ne vous questionnez pas sur notre Jonin ? " questionna Nox

"Roh tu sais moi moins j'en sais mieux je me porte " répondit Rygaar à moitié endormi

" A vrai dire je ne sais même pas si tu as les capacités intellectuelles pour me répondre toi " répondit Nox

" On dirais que tu me connais bien " lui répondit Rygaar sans vraiment avoir compris

"Bah inutile de te faire un sang d'ancre Nox on le sauras bien demain" répondit la voix douce de Lynaeween

"Ouais je sais bien mais j'aurais aimé savoir maintenant " protesta Nox

Au même moment

"tu est enfin là " Dit Hiruzen

" Oui que vouliez vous senseï ?" répondit un jeune homme blond

" Écoute moi Minato j'aurais un service à te demander toi seul peut le faire de toute façon" dit le Hokage

"quel est donc ce service ?" questionna Minato

" J'aimerais que tu soit le senseï de l'équipe Nox " répondit le Hokage "c'est tout je m'attendais à beaucoup plus important " répondit le blond

" Ne les sous estime pas ils ont beau n'être que des enfants ils reste sacrément douées !" hurla le Hokage

" Laissez moi 2 heures il faut que je les observent avant " répondit le blond " Accordé Minato mais sois la dans 2h précise " répondit Hiruzen

Au même moment

" Bon profitons de notre moment libre pour aller nous entraînez " dit Rygaar " Waaaaaah , tu est sur que sa va Rygaar ?" répondit Nox surprit

" Bah ouais pourquoi ?" répondit Rygaar

" C'est la première fois que je t'entends dire quelque chose de censé depuis que je te connais alors je m'inquiète" répondit Nox

" Il doit tenir sa combativité de moi " répondit Lynaeween fière

" C'est sur que intellectuellement ont se demande si c'est ton frère " taquina Nox Quelques minutes plus tard au terrain d'entraînement de Konoha

" Renton: la panthère noir " hurla Nox explosant un mannequin d'entraînement

" Suiton: les dragons aqueux explosif" dit Lynaeween qui explosa également un mannequin " Katon: boule de feu suprême " dit Rygaar qui explosa aussi un mannequin

Et ils continuèrent pendant les 2 heures qui suivent

Quelques mètre plus loin se trouva Minato qui observait la scène de loin

" C'est vrai qu'il sont plutôt doués ses petits le 3ème avait raison je fille lui dire que j'accepte" songea le blondinet

2 heures après le précédent entretien d'Hiruzen et de Minato

" Alors à tu pris ta décision Minato ?" questionna le Hokage

" Je les ai observé durant leur entraînement vous aviez raison ils ont du talent alors je veut bien les entraîner davantage " répondit le blond au vieil homme

" Sage décision je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi Minato" acquiesça la Hokage "sois

l'académie à 9h demain matin" continua t il avant de se retirer


End file.
